His Real Sun?
by mariewings493
Summary: What if Sanzo wasn't the reincarnation of Konzen, and Konzen was still alive? Can Goku decide between Sanzo and Konzen?


**His Real Sun**

Summary: What if Konzen was still alive, and Sanzo wasn't really the reincarnation of Konzen? Can Goku decide between Sanzo and Konzen?

**Chapter I**

Konzen Douji has been searching for Goku for so long. He discovered that he was too late to free Goku from his imprisonment; someone else had gotten there first. That someone was Sanzo. Konzen knew the only way to find the boy was to find Sanzo. He learned from his aunt that they were heading west, but the arrogant goddess wouldn't tell him anymore than that. With blood and dirt stained heavenly robes, the once-god now-mortal has been traveling westward, praying to Buddha that he might find at least a small clue leading to the whereabouts of the monkey.

The Sanzo party camped out in the forest the previous night, and the morning sun now shone brightly through the emerald leaves of the summer trees. Goku awoke later than the others, the smell of miso waking him from his deep slumber. He got up from his sleeping bag and walked over to where Hakkai was cooking. "Oh dear," Hakkai says in a worried tone. "It seems the fire is going out. Goku, could you fetch me more firewood?"

"Sure thing," Goku yawns, still half asleep. He walks past Sanzo and Gojyo who are smoking while sitting on fallen tree trunks.

After Goku is out of sight, Gojyo asks "You sure it's okay to let him go out there alone when he's half asleep? What if he gets eaten by a bear?"

"Goku is perfectly capable of taking care of himself," Hakkai says, "Isn't that right, Sanzo?"

"Hmph," was Sanzo's only reply before taking a long drag of his cigarette. Although he knew Goku was probably the strongest of the four of them, Sanzo couldn't shake the ominous feeling that something bad was going to happen today.

Goku ventured further into the woods, gathering all the firewood he could find. He was especially hungry this morning, and he couldn't wait to eat some miso soup. His head filled with thoughts of food as he walked further into the forest. He stopped and realized he was lost. He started when he heard the rustle of a nearby bush. "It's probably just a squirrel," he told himself. He turned back around in the direction he guessed might've been the way he came. He knelt down to pick up a stick. The sun got brighter and Goku looked up, his hand over his brow to shield his eyes from the sun. But what he saw when he looked up was something far brighter than the sun.

Konzen Douji stood there in the forest staring in disbelief. There was no mistaking it… The figure standing before him, with his big golden eyes shining brightly in the sun's reflection… He was no longer the boy Konzen knew; he was a man. But he was Goku. "Oh my gods…" Was the only thing Konzen's lips could muster. He felt frozen. He couldn't believe his eyes. The one he's been waiting over 500 years for was right there front of him. Konzen felt his eyes begin to water, but he forced himself not to cry out of fear that if the tears block his view of Goku for a mere instant, he might never see him again.

Goku gazed up disbelievingly at the figure before him. The gold hair that seemed to shine brighter than the sun… the deep violet eyes that seemed so familiar to him. He rubbed his sleepy eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Goku forced his trembling mouth to speak. "Who- Who are you?" He asked timidly. "I've seen you before… Do I know you?" Goku remembered seeing the face of this man back when Sanzo was almost killed by Rikudo… Right before Goku lost his sanity. "You look just like… Just like Sanzo."

Konzen took a few steps forward, worried that if he goes too fast, Goku would run. He can't let Goku go… never again. "Heh…You really don't remember me?" Konzen asked. He had heard that Goku's memories had been erased, but Konzen had never wanted to believe it. Konzen knew he had to think carefully before speaking if he didn't want to startle the boy… or perhaps he should say "man". Slowly, Konzen opened his mouth, being extra careful not to take his eyes off of the shining gold of the younger man's. "…Tell me… what's your name?"

"My name…" He thought for a second, wondering whether or not he should trust this person. But the earnest look in those deep violet eyes glittering with tears told him he could trust this stranger with all his heart. "My name is Goku!" He says with his characteristically big grin that has enough energy to brighten up a room…. a grin that is Goku's grin, no matter what lifetime.

At the sound of the young man's name, Konzen ran forward and embraced Goku.

Although he was a little confused as to why this stranger (who looked an awful lot like Sanzo) was hugging him, he didn't feel scared. On the contrary, he felt comfortable. It was almost as though he'd felt the same arms embrace him many times before.

Konzen squeezed Goku as tightly as he could, his fingertips digging into the orange cape on Goku's back. Tears now fell freely down Konzen's cheeks. "Goku…" he whispered, "I can't believe it's really you."

"Do you know me?" Goku asked.

"Know you?" Konzen repeated. "I named you, you stupid monkey."

Goku pushed him away and yelled. "Only Sanzo calls me that! SANZOOOOOOO!"

Back at the camp, Sanzo heard his name being called by an all-too-familiar voice.

"That's Goku," Hakkai says.

"What did I tell you, Hakkai?" Gojyo says. "Leave the monkey alone and he gets attacked by a bear."

Sanzo runs ahead, thinking "What the hell did that stupid monkey get himself into this time?" The others follow close behind. They run until they see Goku backing away from a figure in white celestial robes with long blonde hair. Gojyo takes out his shakujo, getting ready to attack, when Hakkai holds out a hand, blocking his path.

"Not yet, Gojyo. He doesn't appear to be a youkai," Hakkai says, observing the man near Goku. "Let us see what he wants."

"Whatever, Hakkai," Gojyo's weapon disintegrates as he rolls his eyes.

Sanzo stepped forward, deciding to confront the stranger. "I suggest you get away from the monkey if you don't want to get-" Sanzo's speech comes to a halt when he sees the stranger's face. The droopy purple eyes, the thin pointy nose, the blond hair… Sanzo didn't look in the mirror all that much, but even he couldn't deny the fact that the man he was looking at looked exactly like him. "-the Hell?" was all Sanzo could get out.

"Aw, shit!" Gojyo says, his face contorted with disbelief. "As if one Sanzo wasn't enough!"

Goku knew there had been times when they had faced imitations of themselves; shikigami. Somehow, however, he could tell this wasn't a trick. The man who hugged him a couple minutes ago wasn't an imposter. His embrace, his emotions, his tears… they were real. And that's what scared Goku.

"My name is Konzen Douji," the man who looked like Sanzo said.

"Konzen… Where have I heard that name before?" Hakkai asks.

"Oi, Sanzo, isn't that what Kanzeon Bosatsu and Homura called you?" Gojyo recalled. "That explains it. They must think you're this guy."

"I don't want to cause trouble," Konzen said, "All I came here for is to be reunited with Goku."

The four stared at Konzen in silence until Hakkai said "Oh! I seem to have forgotten about the miso soup! Let's pick up that firewood and head back to camp, shall we? You're welcome to join us if you wish, Konzen-san."

Goku walked next to Konzen, carrying his pile of sticks. He was too busy gazing up at the mysterious man to watch where he was going, and tripped over a boulder. He would've fallen flat on his face if Konzen hadn't caught him in time. Sanzo looked back at them, as Konzen pulled Goku back on his feet.

They all sat around the campfire, where Hakkai handed out a bowl of soup to everyone. As he handed a bowl to Konzen, he asked "How long have you been travelling, Konzen-san? It appears you've been through a lot."

Konzen takes the bowl and begins to eat. "Feels like an eternity," he mumbles.

Sanzo looks up from his bowl to see that Goku isn't sitting next to him like usual. Instead he's sitting next to Konzen, gazing up at him in a way that he would normally only look at Sanzo. The monk felt an unfamiliar pang of pain in his chest… What was this feeling?

Konzen released one hand from the bottom of his soup bowl. While tilting the bowl to his mouth with one hand to drink the broth, Konzen's other hand found Goku's hand and held it. Goku looked up at Konzen, wondering what this meant. He had no idea what this quiet mysterious man was to him. He didn't remember anything. But the purple-eyed man's hand felt so warm and comforting to him. He held the stranger's hand tightly. No one else seemed to notice their little exchange. No one except for Sanzo, that is.

Sanzo made his usual grunting noise as he got up, took out his pack of cigarettes, and began to walk away from the campfire. Hakkai looked at Sanzo, and then back at Konzen and Goku. After realizing the reason Sanzo left (their entwined hands), Hakkai got up and patted Gojyo on the shoulder. "Come with me," Hakkai said to Gojyo. When the redhead gave him a confused look, Hakkai added "I think they have some catching up to do", looking in the direction of the blonde and the brunette.

"Oh!" Gojyo exclaimed as he stood up, with his bowl of soup, and followed Hakkai.

Goku looked up at the beautiful blond and askd, "Who are you, really?"

"I'm your… shining sun," Konzen begins, "Or at least I tried to be. I promised I'd be the first to reach out to you. It seems like I was too late. Someone got to you first."

Goku gave him a curious look, having no idea what he just said. It sounded like it involved Sanzo in some way though. "You knew me before I was locked in that cave, right?" Goku asks.

Konzen nodded. "That's right. Perhaps if I had done a better job protecting you, that never would've happened." He looked over at Goku, noticing his haircut for the first time. "You've grown up so much. I can hardly believe it. You aren't a little boy anymore."

"They still treat me like one." Goku pouts. "I wish they wouldn't. Especially Sanzo. I'm grateful that he saved me an' all, but he still treats me like a kid."

Konzen cups Goku's face in his hands. "Goku, I never want to leave you again. I won't let you go this time."

The warm hands touching Goku's cheeks made him feel so comfortable, like he could fall asleep right there. "What am I to you, Konzen?" That name felt so familiar to his lips. "Am I your son?"

Konzen squeezed Goku tightly, pressed his lips to Goku's forehead, and said simply, "You are my everything."


End file.
